Clarity & Confusion
by M2314
Summary: Ally's paired with Austin as Geometry partners, yet the thought of being near him makes her want to crawl inside herself. She loves him, she really does. But when she decides at a party to 'take lessons' from an attractive stranger, will her feelings stay true to Austin? Or will she start to fall for this mysterious stranger who she's only just met? Austin/Ally. Ally/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Usually I wouldn't have an issue with being partners with Austin, but here recently I've tried my hardest to not make any kind of physical contact with him. Whenever we happen to touch whether it's on accident or on purpose, I get this surge of energy that consumes me and I have to shove it back down and bottle it up more. But now Mrs. Ortega, our Geometry teacher wants us to pair up as study partners for our upcoming exams. "T _his is great!"_ I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Ally!" a voice brought me out of my thoughts, blinking I looked towards the direction the voice came. Austin. Meeting his eyes, I noticed he had a smug look in them. " _Ugh."_ "Yeah?" I croaked out. "What are you thinking about, huh?" he replied, smirking. I rolled my eyes, "How much I don't want to do all this studying for the exams." It wasn't a complete lie, I didn't want to study period. Let alone with Austin.

"I expect you and your partner to begin studying as soon as possible, which means now! I will be giving pop quizzes out every Thursday until the exams are here!" Mrs. Ortega said, bringing the class back to attention. Everyone sighed at being told to study right then and there.

"Hey partner." Austin whispered as he pulled up a chair beside me. I nodded in reply, quickly looking at him. His eyes squinted at the corner. "You okay?" I asked him, searching his face. He shook his head, nudging closer to me so that our thighs were touching. My eyes closed shut as I had to fight the urge to open my lips and gasp at the contact. " _Sometimes I hate being a hormonal teenage girl!"_

"Question is, are you okay? You're acting weird. You keep spacing out and flinching from me." Austin stated, bringing his hand to my shoulder. I shook my head, "I just don't feel good. I haven't slept much here lately." I lied, rubbing my temples. He looked at me, as if he could see through my lie. Shrugging his shoulders, Austin dropped his hand off my shoulder and opened his text book.

As soon as I was in my room with the door locked, I threw my body down onto my bed. Sighing, I closed my eyes and let my mind wander.

"Ally, I'm headed out for the evening. Love you!" my dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs, bringing me back to reality. "Okay dad! Love you too!" I called back, sitting up. Hearing as he exited the house and pulled down the driveway, I reached for my phone.

After scrolling through Instagram and Facebook, I sighed. Closing my eyes, I thought of things I could do to pass the time. " _I guess I'll take a bath and shave my legs."_ Getting up, I grabbed all my belongings I'd need for the bathroom.

Sitting in the warm bath water helped relax my tense muscles. Lifting up my phone I decided to take a picture of my feet in the bathwater and post it on Instagram with a the caption of; "It's great to be able to finally relax and unwind." Not soon after, my phone would chirp with the notification of someone liking my photo. After shaving my legs, I sunk farther into the water, as I drifted off into my thoughts.

 _"_ _Hello?" I answered, stepping out of the bath and wrapping a towel around my body. "Hey, are you busy? I thought we could go ahead and get a head start on the studying." Austin replied, hope obvious in his voice. Why would he be hopeful to come study?_

 _Stepping out of the bathroom and into my room, I closed my bedroom door behind me. I bit my lip, deciding to play it safe. "Austin, my dad's not here. And you know how he feels about you coming over when he's not here." I replied, hoping he would take no for an answer. While I waited for a reply I threw on a baggy t-shirt that came down to the top of my thighs._

 _"_ _Well what he doesn't know won't hurt him, Ally." he murmured, his voice growing thick. "Besides, I'm here already so let me in." Turning around, I noticed Austin's figure outside my bedroom window. Throwing my phone on my bed, I ran over to let him in. Climbing into my dark room, he shrugged off his jacket and threw it onto my love seat couch. I bit my lip. What if the rest of his clothes were thrown around my room like that? I shivered at the very thought of his clothes scattered around my bedroom._

 _"_ _Are you cold?" he asked quietly, picking up his jacket and stepping towards me. "Austin…" I swallowed, the intensity of my need to touch him was coming back full force. I closed my eyes, and parted my lips as I tried to even my breathing. "Are you cold?" he asked again, I shook my head no and swallowed, "No."_

 _"_ _Then why are you shaking?" he whispered thickly, stepping so close to me that I could feel his breath fan across my face. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. Heat was spreading through me like a wildfire, my underwear were definitely wet by this point. I stepped back from him, but he would only step towards me. I ended up with my back pressed against the wall, Austin's chest pressed tightly against mine. "Say it." his hand trailed up my thigh, gathering the shirt in the process. I shook my head. "Say it, Ally." Austin's lips were only a few centimeters away from mine at this point. I couldn't help myself from moaning. "I want you, Austin!"_

 _His lips slammed against my own, his hands sliding down to my butt, lifting me up and carrying us to my bed. As soon as I was on my back, I reached for him. I needed him._

"Ally!" I voice yelled from behind the bathroom door, bringing me back to reality. "Yeah?" I shouted back, rubbing my hands over my face. "Are you okay, you've been in there ever since I got back." my dad called. I swallowed, slowing my racing heartbeat. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just dozed off in the tub is all." I replied back, getting dressed. "Okay sweetie, I love you. Goodnight." my dad called, walking away from the door and down the hall.

"How am I supposed to be his Geometry partner if I can barely even control my hormones around him!" I groaned to myself, letting my head fall in my hands.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ally, wake up!" hands shook my shoulders, pulling me from my dream of Austin. I opened my heavy eyelids to see Trish standing over my bed. "What time is it?" I groaned out, pulling my pillow over my face. "11:30, you need to get up and get ready!" she exclaimed, clearly excited about something. I sat up, confused. "Get ready for what?"

She shook her head, her dark curls bouncing around her. "Don't tell me you forgot about Cassidy's party tonight!" _"Oh yeah, that's tonight?"_ I blushed at her as I got out of bed. "Hey did you have another nightmare again, you must've been sweating in your sleep." Trish pointed out as she grabbed the edge of my sleeve to show me the damp spots. I blushed hard at the memory of my dream of Austin. "Y-yeah it was a nightmare." I tried to lie, but stuttered immediately. Trish's eyes narrowed at me, "You're lying. Why would you lie, what other kind of dream could make you sweat if it's not-" she stopped mid sentence. Her eyes widened as she gasped, "Were you having a sex dream?" I tried to stop her by opening my mouth to protest but she continued, "You were! Who was it about, you have to tell me!"

I sat on the edge of my bed, playing with the hem of my shirt. I couldn't look at her, what if she judged me? _"This is Trish, she wouldn't judge me."_ I looked up to Trish and said, "Austin. It was about Austin."

The shock on her face was priceless. "I knew you liked him but I never thought you'd fantasize about him! Why didn't you tell me?" she questioned. I shook my head at her and got up to grab clothes out of my closet. "Because I didn't start having the dreams until recently, before that I didn't understand what I was feeling. But now I do and I don't know what to do about it, Trish! What if he doesn't feel the same way, what if he doesn't want me like I want him?" I ranted, pacing back and forth.

She stepped in front of me, placed her hands on my shoulders and said, "Ally, trust me he likes you way more than you think. Honestly hun, you probably have to beat him at his own game. Affect him the way he affects you!" I thought about her words, _"I could start by innocently touching him for longer periods of time…"_ My mind began to race at all the things I could do, it empowered me. I beamed at Trish, "Let's do it!"

Later that evening Trish and I finished getting ready for Cassidy's party. "Okay, first step in 'Torture Austin' we have to post a picture of you all glamorous on Instagram. Nothing slutty, just innocently sexy." Trish excitedly said. Grabbing my phone, I posed in front of my mirror with one knee popped and my hand in my hair. "Like this?" I asked Trish, looking in her direction. "Yes, but do a sweet smile!" she replied. Nodding in agreement, I smiled sweetly into the mirror as I took my picture. After posting it on Instagram and a caption of 'Ready for tonight!' we headed out the door.

I have to admit Trish did a great job on my hair and makeup. I wore a skin tight short black dress with red heels. My hair was straightened and my makeup was a dark smokey eye. Walking into Cassidy's house, I definitely felt eyes on me. Trish was by my side most of the night until some guy asked her to dance, "Will you be okay on your own for a few minutes?" she asked apologetically. I nodded, "Yeah. I'm gonna go into the kitchen and get something to drink." I replied, nudging her into the guy behind her. I think his name was Zach.

Stepping into the kitchen, all eyes turned to me. I realized that I was in a room full of all guys who were more hormonal than I am, and have been drinking. "What can I get for you, good lookin'" asked a guy, meeting his gaze I was welcomed with a soft white smile and hazel eyes. I pouted slightly as I looked at the drinks in front of me. There wasn't anything to drink besides alcohol. _'Ugh. What am I supposed to do?'_ I sighed, guess I'll have to just take something.

"Hmm, can I take a Mike's Hard Lemonade please?" I asked politely, being sure to slightly bite my lip in the process. "Hey, those are for Marino High Academy only. You go to a public school." called out another voice, the guy with the pretty smile and hazel eyes frowned. He turned towards his friend, "Jake, shut the hell up. She can have whatever she wants."

"But Ryder, she goes to Marino High Public. Which mean she's around Moon. You recognize who she is, don't you. It's his song writer friend, Ally." Jake seemed to know a little too much for my comfort, I slightly backed away from the island of drinks and turned to head out the door. "Ally, wait!" Ryder called as he followed me outside.

Sitting on the bench on the back patio, I felt Ryder sit down next to me. "Hey, I'm sorry about what happened back there. Jake can be a complete dick sometimes, I hope you still wanted that drink?" he said quietly, offering me the beer. I smiled at him, taking the bottle from his grasp. "Thanks for sticking up for me." I nodded. He chuckled, "No problem, but Jake is right. You do go to Marino Public with Moon. What's that asshole up to anyways?"

"What's the big deal between you guys and Austin? And he's not an asshole!" I exclaimed, anger crawling it's way into me. Ryder threw up his hands in surrender, "Whoa Ally, I didn't mean to piss you off. We just don't get along is all. Haven't for awhile." Ryder explained, placing his hand on my shoulder. Leaning my head back, I groaned. _'I wonder what Austin's doing right now?'_

"What's bothering you, Ally?" Ryder asked, bringing me back to reality. I looked at him, noticing the way he was looking at me as if he could see straight through my soul. I blushed, and shivered as a gust of wind picked up. Ryder noticed and shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to me. I accepted it and pulled it on, "Austin and I… It's confusing and I don't know what to do about it." I whispered, shivering from the truth of my words. "Confusing how?" Ryder asked, giving me his whole attention. "I like him. A lot. More than I probably should honestly. I don't want to risk our friendship, especially if he doesn't like me back."

Ryder nodded in agreement. "Ally, he'd be more of a dumbass than he already is if he didn't like you. Hell, I'm gonna be honest. I like you, you're a babe. If it weren't for him, I'd try my luck with you." Ryder paused with a smug look on his face. "But honestly, fuck with him. Tease him, make him want you." I blushed at Ryder's words. "That's funny, that's what my best friend said to do as well." I chuckled.

Ryder smiled at me, "Your friend and I would get along great. But really though, if you tease him and he reacts then you'll know how he feels about you." I nodded. "But how am I supposed to tease him, Ryder? I'm not good at being sexy like Cassidy is, I'm not good at being flirty!" I exclaimed, laying my face in my hands. Ryder chuckled, "I mean, I could give you a few pointers in how to be a sex goddess but you'd have to let me touch you."

I whipped my head up at him, eyes wide. He laughed at my expression, "Ally, I wouldn't make you do something you don't want to do. If you're not comfortable with it, then that's fine. I'm just suggesting that since I am a guy, I know what other guys like. I could help you."

I thought about it, _'He is right… But how far would I have to go?'_ Looking at Ryder, I asked; "What all would I have to do with you?" He looked at me and gave me a soft smile, "Whatever your psychically comfortable with. If not, then we can just talk about it."

Before I could respond, Trish bounded onto the patio with Zach on her arm. "There you are! I've been looking for you all over, Austin's here with some girl." Trish said in a rush. Tears started to swell in my eyes at the thought of him with another girl. "Hey, don't cry. I'm sorry. Want me to go kick her ass?" Trish asked, bending down in front of me. I chuckled and wiped my eyes, "No I'll be fine Trish, thank you though." I paused and looked at Ryder, "I'll accept your offer, can we start now?"

Ryder's eyes gleamed with excitement, as he placed a warm hand on the middle part of my thigh. "We can start whenever you like, babe." he replied, with a smirk. I blushed, looking away towards Trish. Her face was priceless as the realization set in. She nodded her head with a smirk on her face, "It's on."

 **So, Austin or Ryder? Do you think Ally should go through with lessons from Ryder to tease Austin?**

 **What if she develops feelings for Ryder as well?**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, if we're going to be doing this, don't you think it'd be a good idea to actually know a little bit about each other?" I questioned Ryder, who had taken the opportunity to use this moment to put his arm around the back of the bench. Not around my shoulders completely but enough to let others know that we weren't meant to be interrupted. Trish and Zach had left us alone to make it seem more believable.

Ryder's face fell into a smile as he turned his body to me, giving me his undivided attention. "You're right, Ally. God, you're beautiful and smart." he shook his head and chuckled to himself. I blushed at his compliment, "Why are you shaking your head?" I asked, biting my lip nervously. He looked back me, his facial features softening. His eyes dropped to my bitten lip and back to my eyes. Ryder lifted his hand and cupped my face, "I'm shaking my head because I don't know how any guy could ever resist you. I meant what I said." he whispered, his gaze holding my own. I felt myself gasp at his words, he smiled softly while leaning in just a little bit closer- "Ally!"

We ripped ourselves from each others gaze to find Austin standing before us, his jaw clenched and his eyes darkening by the second. "Ally, what are you doing here? Especially with _him_." he asked, his voice threatening. His eyes shifted to Ryder's arm that was still resting on the bench behind me. _"He must be jealous or something if he's acting this way!"_ I couldn't help but giggle in my head at this thought.

Ryder's fingers flexed and slightly brushed against my bare shoulder, something that did not go unnoticed by Austin. He stepped forward just a bit, as if it were meant to be a warning. I stood up and walked over to Austin, making sure to block Ryder from his view. I grabbed his hand and laced his fingers with mine, basking in the way his fingers felt against my own. I sighed. "Austin, you should know better than to think I'd come here with some random guy! I came here with Trish." I said, slightly irritated that he'd jump to conclusions like that. His face softened, "I'm sorry, Als. I didn't mean to get offensive. We just, don't get along is all. I wanted to make sure he wasn't hurting you." he replied, tugging on my hand. I looked over my shoulder for a brief second, glancing at Ryder. He caught my gaze and smiled, Austin's hand squeezed mine at the same time.

"He wasn't hurting me, Austin. I promise." turning my attention back to him, I noticed he had physically relaxed some. "Good, you know I-" he was stopped short by a petite red headed girl, bounding her way to him and linking her arm through his. "C'mon Austin, Cassidy wants you to sing!" the girl stopped herself, glancing at me and giving her the dirtiest look she could muster. She even made it aware that she stuck out her chest more than what she had, and held her head higher than before. I rolled my eyes. Austin noticed and turned towards the girl, "Audrey, tell Cassidy I'll be there in a minute."

The girl, Audrey, pouted at his words and made sure to place her hand on his chest. "Austy, she wants you know though!" she purred, leaning forward to expose what wasn't covered by her skimpy shirt. Austin's eyes glanced downward, staying there for a few seconds. Then he shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts. "I'll be there in a few, babe. I'm just finishing up a conversation with my friend, okay?" Audrey smiled, as if knowing she'd won. "Okay!" she said, placing a kiss on his jaw before bouncing away. His eyes lingered after her, watching the way her hips swayed in the process.

My chest hurt. Watching the interaction between the two took a more vital blow than I thought, my head pounded with an oncoming headache. Or even worse, a migraine My stomach began to churn at the thought of what else they'd possibly be doing later in the night… I shook my head. "Go ahead and go on, Austin. We'll catch up later." and before he could give me a response, I turned my back and walked away.

Ryder's green eyes were focused on me as I made my way back to him, I cautiously sat down beside him. Making sure to steady myself. "Ally?" Ryder asked carefully, getting down on his knees in front of me. "What's wrong?" his voice sounded miles away as the pounding in my head grew my intense. I shook my head, my throat feeling tight. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I felt as if I was chocking. And then all of a sudden, I was crying uncontrollably, my body begin to break out into a sweat.

Ryder's eyes widened, "You're having an anxiety attack." I nodded quickly. And then, I felt Ryder's lips against my own…

 **I'm sorry it's not as long as the others, guys! I've been busy with school and such.**

 **I'm glad you all enjoy the story so far, I'm always open to feedback.**

 **Stay tuned for more. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here! I hope you enjoy. :D**

Ryder's lips were pressed still against mine, staying there for what felt like years. He slowly pulled away, his eyes searched mine as if he could see my very soul. I blushed under his gaze, "You kissed me." His eyes softened as he pushed away strays hairs behind my ears. "I know." he said with a small smile, his hand cupping my cheek. "Why?" I asked him, feeling myself relax. Ryder leaned forward so that his lips were at my ear, "There's many reasons for that, Mi Amor."

I looked at Ryder confused. _"What did he just call me?"_ I made a mental note to ask Trish about it later. "What're you thinking?" he asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I bit my lip and looked down at him, "Honestly?" I asked. He nodded his head, his face growing serious. I took a breath, "I'm wondering why you kissed me, and what you called me just then." I blushed. His lips formed a smile, "You're so stubborn. C'mon, let's get you home." and with that, Ryder helped me up. He guided me through the mob of sweaty bodies, his hand at my lower back the whole way through.

After finding Trish, Ryder went to go start and warm up his vehicle so that I wouldn't freeze in the cold bitter air. "Why are you leaving so early, Ally?" Trish asked me, her eyes glancing over my shoulder and then back to my face. I opened my mouth to speak but what interrupted, "You're leaving? With who?"

Turning around, I saw Austin walking up to Trish and I. I frowned, "Austin, I don't feel good, okay? I just want to go home." I said, crossing my arms over my chest, suddenly regretting wearing the dress I wore. Austin's eyes trailed the motion, his gaze landing on my chest. I cleared my chest, "Seriously, Austin?" I asked, my face hardening. His eyes came back to my face, he blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry Ally, if you want to go home I can take you." he replied, looking sincere.

"Austin!" Audrey exclaimed, her arms coming around Austin's waist. I rolled my eyes at the motion and started to walk away. "Ally wait!" Austin called behind me, he caught up with me and pulled on my arm. I whipped around to face, anger taking over my body. "What Austin?" I asked, scowling at him. He stepped back. "I-I'm sorry, I can take you home." his face fell.

"You taking me home isn't going to fix anything Austin, can't you see that? Or are you to preoccupied by Audrey that you can't see what's right in front of you. Because if that's the case, I'll just stop wasting my time!" I exclaimed, tears forming. His face was pure surprise, he stepped forward but stopped. "Ally, can I talk to you for a moment please?" a new voice intruded into our conversation. I looked up to see Ryder standing behind Austin a few feet away. I nodded my head, "Austin stay here."

"Yes, Ryder?" I asked, walking up to him. He pulled me into a hug, his arms circling around my waist. "Let him take you home. If you wanna fuck with him, let him take you home. He'll be confused, but won't argue. He's jealous, Ally. Let him take you home, but don't let him in. Keep him at a distance for now." I looked at Ryder, sighing in defeat. "Give me your phone." He said, pulling away from me. I handed him my phone, glancing to look behind me to Austin. I noticed he had been staring at us. He quickly looked away when I caught him. Ryder handed me back my phone, "Call me when you get home okay?" he asked, his eyes becoming soft. I nodded my head. "I'm serious Ally, call me."

"Okay, okay. I'll call you when I get home." he smiled with my agreement. "Oh, and take this. It's too cold outside for you to not have a jacket on." Ryder pulled his hoodie over his head, his t-shirt riding up underneath. I blushed at the exposure of his skin, it was obvious he worked out. Except, there was a flaw on his toned abdomen. A scar in the shape of a large X. My eyes narrowed at the sight, _"What's that scar from?"_.

I hadn't realized I was still gazing at Ryder until he handed me his hoodie, "Enjoying the view?" he asked, smirking at me. I blushed at him, taking his hoodie. He reached out and touched my cheek, "Amo cuando sonrojar." he whispered swiftly, his thumb grazing over my jawline. I looked at him confused. He sighed then, dropping his hand. He leaned down and whispered to me, "I can't help but be the real me around you, Ally. Goodnight." he swiftly kissed my cheek and turned back around and was swallowed up by the crowd…


	5. Chapter 5

**This is just a little something something I wanted to try out. Kinda fluffy. :p**

 **Let me know what you think!**

Ryder's POV

I had to turn my back from her, otherwise I wouldn't be standing where I was. I'd be right back there listening to her go against what I was saying, she'd argue and tell me she didn't want to be around him now. I didn't want her around him. I didn't want to be around him. But she loves him, regardless of how he feels, I'm going to help her prove herself to him. And if he fucks up and breaks her heart more than he has, it's going to be the last straw between the two of us.

I had to let her leave with him, if I hadn't I'd be the one taking her home. I'd be fighting against my urges of going farther than what I've already done. I won't risk that with her, she's too fragile and yet she's the most gorgeous person I've ever met in my life. _"I hope she's safe."_ I thought to myself, leaning against the wall. "Hey man, how was that chick? I have to admit, she was pretty hot." I turned towards the voice. Jake. _"Ugh. Why can't he just fuck off."_

"Jake, I didn't touch her. Leave it alone." I replied, bitterly. Jake stood beside me, "Awe, did she turn Mr. Augusta?" I glanced out of the corner of my eye at him. "Why don't you just mind your own business." I replied, getting more and more pissed off by the second. He chuckled, "Dude, relax. I'm just fucking with you. You couldn't get with her even if you tried, she's way too good for you. She's too pristine, man." I turned towards Jake, my jaw clenched. "Like I said, why don't you just mind your own fucking business." And with that I stormed off.

I traveled around the house until I found her. "Rowan, you need to head home. Take my Jeep." I said, handing her the keys. She rolled her eyes, "It's about time, Ryder. I was beginning to think you forgot about me!" she replied, taking my keys. She started to walk away, "What about you? You've been drinking so you're not driving." she questioned. I just shrugged my shoulders, "I'm gonna go for a walk, clear my head. Tell mom I'll be home in the morning. Drive safe." I kissed her on the head as I walked past her and out the door.

I hadn't realized how long I had been walking until it had started raining. My phone started to ring, pulling it out of my pocket I noticed it was Ally calling.

"Hello?" I answered.

"You said to call when I got home." Ally replied with a chuckle.

I smiled, as I relaxed at her voice. "I did, I'm glad you're safe."

"Are you safe?" she asked quietly.

I looked up towards the sky, noticing how the sky had developed lightening. "That depends."

"What do you mean that depends, where are you?" she questioned, sounding worried.

It was my turn to chuckle, "I'm walking in the rain and it's beginning to storm is all. No need to worry."

She sighed, "You're going to get sick! What street are you on?"

I looked around me till I found a street sign, "Parkway and 5th."

She gasped, "I live on that road, please come over so you don't get sick."

I bit my lip at the suggestion. _"Fuck. How am I supposed to help her with douchebag when I can barely control myself around her?"_

A multitude of scenarios swam in my head of Ally and I being in her room together. _"God dammit!"_

"Ryder?" Ally called.

"I'm here. Ally... It's probably not the best idea I come over." I muttered, running a hand through my wet hair.

"Why not?" I heard the frown in her voice. "I don't want you sick. Please?"

I groaned inwardly, "What's your address?" I asked.

She sighed, "6325 Parkway. I turn our porch light on for you."

Down towards the end of the street, a porch light flicked on. "Okay, I think I see your house."

"You're going to have to come in through my window. My dad's home for the weekend." she replied quickly.

I laughed, "Ally, it's okay. I'll be as quiet as a mouse." after saying goodbye, I headed towards her place.

Coming around to the back of their house, I found the only bedroom light on and threw a pebble at it. Shortly after, Ally appeared at the window, "There you are! Climb that tree, it'll be easier to get in."

I did as I was told and climbed the tree, which wasn't difficult. Sliding in through her window, I took in my surroundings. Her walls were painted white, with black music notes painted every now and then. In the center of her room was a queen size bed, with bed side tables on either side. Off to the right was an electric piano, bookcases and a vanity mirror. Off to the left was a couch and then her closet.

I looked at her then, and realized she had changed into my hoodie... and nothing else? _"Shit. She's not making this easy. Does she have shorts on? Were her legs always that long and slim?"_ I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "You're soaking wet, Ryder!"

I looked down at my shirt and pants, _"Damn, I should've thought that through."_. Ally grabbed my hand and pulled me after her. My gaze had a mind of it's own and traveled down to her ass. Gazing at the way it shifted back and forth as she walked, my body followed on its own. She pulled me into the bathroom, turned on the shower and turned to face me. "Take it off." she demanded. My eyes widened. "What?"

"Your shirt Ryder, give me your shirt. I'll throw it in the dryer and grab you some clean clothes to change into. Just be quiet." I nodded my head in agreement and stripped off my wet shirt, handing it to Ally. She took it and then left, closing the door behind her.

Jumping into the shower, I hurriedly cleaned my body. I heard Ally knock on the door before entering, "Hey Ryder, I found some clothes for you. I'm gonna lay them on the counter, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Mi Amor. I'll be out in a few." I replied, washing shampoo out of my hair. "Take your time, I'll be in my room." and with that she headed out the door.

After drying off and changing into the clothes Ally had gotten, I wandered back into her room. She was laying face down on her bed, her head turned to the side. I forced my eyes away from her ass, seeing how I had a good view of it. "Ally?" I asked, walking over to her bed. She shifted a little and opened her eyes, "Hmm?"

I chuckled, "Did I wake you?" I asked sitting beside her. She nodded her head and started to sit up only she crawled over to me and sat on my lap. "Will you hold me till I fall back asleep, please Ryder?" she asked, snuggling into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her body, resting my chin on her head. "I'll hold you for however long you want, Ally. Even if that meant for forever." Kissing her head, I rested my back against the cushion of pillows behind me and held the beautiful girl in my arms while she slept.


	6. Chapter 6

Ally's POV

For once since my mom passed away, I actually slept peacefully throughout the night. No nightmares, and especially no dreams about a certain blonde. I curled my hand around something rock sold, _"What is that?…"_ I wondered groggily, opening my eyes I realized it wasn't a what. It was a who. "Ah!" I screamed, bolting upright. Ryder jumped at my scream and looked around frantically, "What's wrong, are you hurt?" he asked concerned. I stared at him wide eyed, "What are you doing in my bed?" I asked him, quickly glancing down at myself.

A deep chuckle brought me back up to Ryder's figure, he was hysterically laughing at me. How can he find this funny? I raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for an explanation. He stopped short when he realized I wasn't kidding. He scooted closer to me, leaned in and whispered into my ear, "You don't remember last night? That's such a shame, I had a lot of fun myself." he was smirking. I swatted at him, it was only then that I realized _I_ was the one who invited him into my house.

I pushed him backwards away from me, "Okay, okay. I remember now, but I've never had anyone over without my dads permission. Let alone a boy." I said quietly, blushing. Ryder's eyes were full of surprise, "Seriously?" I nodded my head at him, "I've never done anything reckless, whether it's sneaking out or being physically active." _"Ugh! Why did I just tell him that?! Now he's not gonna want to help me. He probably only offered to try and get with me. I mean after all he did tell me he thought I was pretty…"_

"By physically active you mean sex?" Ryder prompted, raising an eyebrow and smirking at me. I blushed, and scooted away from him. "Stop that!" I said, getting off the bed and putting as much distance as I could between us. _"Think of Austin… Anything to stop from looking at that oh so perfect face… Austin's face is perfect too…"_

"Stop what?" he asked confused, taking on an innocent look. "That! That right there. You're confusing me!" I said frantically, backing up towards my bedroom door. "Mi Amor, how am I confusing you?" Ryder smirked at me, stepping towards me as I backed away.

"Because you're you. Mr. Sex God and I'm me! A pitiful girl who's chasing after a guy who probably doesn't and never will feel the same way about her as she does for him. And yet, she's confused by her emotions because she can't tell what she's feeling anymore. Because when the guy she thought she liked is off with another girl, a different guy swooped in and saved her from an anxiety attack. He's kind, sweet and makes sure I'm okay. And yet, I still want to try with the douchebag because he's all I've known, but it's not fair to the other guy just because I'm scared. I'm scared of rejection, I'm scared of giving someone my heart and it being torn into shreds and stomped on the ground like it never even mattered!" tears were streaming down my face, the pounding in my head was back and I felt as if I couldn't breathe.

I hadn't realized I had started to hyperventilate until Ryder was right in front of me, his own tears trickling down his face. "I'll make it go away Ally." he whispered, wiping my tears before he leaned in and kissed me once again…

Neither of us moved, it was as if time had frozen. Our lips were molded together, his hands slowly came to cup my cheek. I pulled away slowly, my heart still racing."Why?" I asked breathlessly. He gave me a sad smile, "I read online that if you hold your breath during a anxiety attack, it can help slow the hyperventilation down… So when I kissed you, you held your breath."

"I did?" I asked him confused, wiping away any stray tears. He nodded his head, and brought me into his arms. I rested my head against his chest, "Ryder, can I ask you a question?" I looked up to see his face. He looked at down at me, and ran his thumb over my cheek. "Of course, Mi Amor."

"Is that why you did it last night, too?" I asked him, climbing out of his lap. Kneeling before him, I waited for his response. He looked away from me as a blush crept onto his cheeks, "Yes." he mumbled. I gasped at his reaction. _"I wonder what it'd actually be like to have a real kiss…"_ "Earth to Ally?" Ryder snapped his fingers in front of my face, I stared at him, making up my mind. My body buzzed immediately with confidence at this decision. I leaned forward and snaked my arm around his neck, moving in closer. "What are you doing…" I didn't respond to him, instead I closed the gap between us and took his lips between my own.

Ryder groaned into my mouth, his arms snaking around my body and pulling me flush against him. _"His lips are so soft…"_ Ryder trailed kisses down my jaw to my neck. I gasped at the new found feeling that swept over me. I shivered as his breath tickled my neck. I didn't want him to stop…

"Ally, tell me to stop… Tell me to leave." Ryder's breath fanned across my exposed neck, I shivered. I shook my head, "I- I don't wan you to stop… Please don't leave." It's like he injected himself into my veins and sent me floating sky high. He groaned, pulling me closer into him. His lips brushed against my neck once again, I arched my neck towards his direction. His teeth slipped out and nipped at the skin there, I gasped as a shiver went down my spine. "Do that again." I whispered eagerly. Ryder's teeth nipped at me again, sucking in the process. Only this time he didn't stop and I wasn't complaining…

I pushed Ryder back some, his hazel eyes darker than before. I kissed down his jaw to his neck and mimicked the motions he'd done to me. His hand rested on my hip while the other found it's way into my hair. He groaned softly.

"Allison Renee Dawson!" that wasn't Ryder's voice…

 **A/N: Two chapters in one day! Woohoo. I hope ya'll like it.**

 **:D**


	7. Chapter 7

Ryder's POV

Ally and I sprang apart, both our eyes going towards the door way. Trish stood there with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips. "Trish! I-it's not what it looks like..." Ally stammered, her cheeks flaming red. She began to fiddle with her hands, keeping gaze anywhere other than Trish. "Oh so, I didn't walk in on you and Ryder making out?" she asked quizzically. "Trish, I was helping her. She said she'd never done anything remotely physical with a guy and that if she was to pursue Austin with this plan of ours then she'd need to have a little experience." I explained, jumping to defend Ally. _"I really don't like him..."_

"You were helping her by doing _that_?" Trish asked before she bursted out in laughter, I glanced over to Ally confused. 'You expect me to believe that _that_ was just practice? Oh you are too funny Ryder Augusta!" Trish continued to laugh until she was doubled over with tears prickling her dark eyes. _"Trish better_ _watch what she says about me in front of Ally..."_ I glanced a nervous peek over towards Ally, her face didn't show any confusion so I don't think she caught that Trish knew my last name...

"Trish, can I talk to you in private please?" Ally asked confidently, she stood up and drug her best friend behind her and out the door, closing it in the process. While I wanted to know what was being said, I wasn't going to pry into their conversation. Ally wanted it to be private, so it'll stay private...

Ally's POV

"What are you doing here!?" I demanded shoving Trish's arm lightly. She chuckled, "What I can't make sure my best friend was okay after last night. Which apparently, you were more than just okay!" she said sarcastically, waggling her eyebrows at me. I blushed. And then a wave of sadness crashed into me, "I'm such a whore!" I whispered, as tears began to stream down my face. _"How can anyone ever like me... I'm a whore."_ I sank to my knees as the tears poured down my cheeks.

"No you're not, Ally! You're confused is all. Look, emotions aren't easy. Especially when you're a girl, you have a fuck ton of feelings. Whether it's about something simple like food, or complex like guys. It'll work out, I promise." Trish sat on the floor and held my body against her, I shook my head. "

No, no, no, no! Why can't you see that I am what I am? I love Austin, I do. But then he treats me like I'm non existent when Audrey's around, we still have that stupid fucking Geometry test to study for as _partners_ and I don't know what I'm to do about it! How am I supposed to act like I don't love him, Trish? How am I supposed to just pretend that he doesn't drive me crazy or the fact that his face is so handsome..." I paused, my body shaking. My mouth ran dry.

"And what about Ryder?" Trish asked simply. "What about him?" I asked her, bitterly. "In all of this, did you ever think he really just decided to help you get another guy by basically pretending to be your boyfriend? Did you ever stop to think that he actually may have feelings for you! That boy in there has taken care of you, he's made sure you got home safely, stood up to his own friends for you and put his heart on the line just to see you happy."

I looked away from her. _"She's right..."_ Tears started to leak out again, she sighed. "Ally... I'm sorry, I just don't like seeing you so upset. I should be more supportive and help you figure this out." she gave me a sad smile, as she wiped away my tears. Just then Ryder opened my bedroom door and poked his head out, "Mi Amor, I hate to interrupt but douchebag is calling you." he said angrily. I sighed, stood up and walked over to him. He handed me my phone and stepped back so that Trish and I could enter the room.

I sat on my bed, and answered the phone. "Put it on speaker." Ryder stated. I did.

"Hello?" I answered, evening my voice.

"Ally, is that you? Are you alright?" Austin answered, sounding worried. I looked to Ryder, his jaw clenched. I sighed.

"Yes, Austin. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me all the time, I am a big girl you know."

He chuckled, "I know. I just hate the way I've been acting towards you..." Trish scoffed, Ryder's hand twitched.

"If you hated the way you've been treating me, you would've fixed it already." I replied, getting frustrated. He didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Ally?" he said quietly.

"Yes, Austin?"

"I'm in love with you... And I broke up with Audrey. I was only using her to make you jealous..." I gasped. Ryder's face contorted into anger. I swallowed the anxiety I started to feel.

"Austin.." he stopped me, "No Ally, let me finish. I've always loved you! But you never seemed to take much notice in me and so I figured if I got a girlfriend, maybe then you'd realize I'm the one for you..."

I hadn't realized Ryder had gotten up until I saw him storming down the hallway towards the stairs. I threw the phone down on the floor and took off after him, somewhere far behind me I could hear Austin say my name from the other end. "Ryder!"

"Ryder please stop, stay!" I pleaded, tears were swelling in my eyes. My head started to pound, my vision blurred. He whipped around to face me, his face pure fury. Until he saw my reaction, I flinched. He pulled me into a tight hug, his arms circling around my tiny frame. I buried my face in his chest and sobbed. I felt his own tears trickle down my neck. "I'm so sorry, I know this isn't easy for you." he pulled away, his eyes red with tears. "Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti..."

I looked up to him through strained and focused eyes, his hazel eyes had turned an emerald green. _"Had he always had a light dusting of freckles over his nose?... Were his eyelashes always as black as charcoal?... Was his skin always this warm?... Did he always cause my heart to skip a beat like this?..."_

I glanced down briefly towards his lips and back to his eyes before I leaned in and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

 **Well, that was an interesting chapter to write. Definitely got into everyone's personal feelings.**

 **Did you like it, not like it? Things that could be better?**

 **Let me know! :P**


	8. Chapter 8

3 days later...

Austin's POV

 _"You're such a fucking idiot, Austin! Did you really think using Audrey was the best idea?"_ I laid my head down between my knees. I should've known it was a stupid idea, I _did_ know it was a stupid idea. Then why did I go along with it? To hope that Ally would finally admit her feelings for me? I figured she liked me from the longing glances, the way she always blushed towards me but for some reason I always felt as is there was something holding her back... And then _he_ came to that stupid fucking party! Why did Cassidy have to invite him. Let alone, why did he have to go after _my_ Ally! I paused, " _Well I understand why he would... She's a beautiful girl who's grown into a woman. Who happened to come to a party without a date... Anyone could've tried their luck with her and he was the one who did. Of all people."_ I grimaced at the thought of the two of their faces inches apart. "I WILL make her realize I'm the one who she belongs with, regardless of what I have to do!"

After showering and getting ready for school, I marched downstairs determined to make Ally Dawson realize I'm the one for her.

Ally's POV

Walking into school I felt a certain unease about the day, or rather I've been feeling really anxious ever since Ryder left my house a few days ago... He hasn't texted or called me back. Not that we were anything other than friends helping make the guy I like jealous, right?... I sighed. Trish raised her eyebrow at me, "What gives?" she questioned standing in front of me. I glanced down, "I don't know, Trish... I-" I was interrupted by a hand covering my eyes. "Guess who?" came a familiar voice. Austin. My stomach did a sudden flip flop, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. He removed his hand from my eyes and I turned to see him. He was dressed in a black v-neck fitted shirt and dark blue faded jeans with semi-destressed holes every now and then. His hair was messily fussed with, all in all he looked his beautiful self. "Ally!" Austin said, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I blinked, "Huh?" I asked, blushing. Off in the distance I heard Trish say she'd catch up with me later.

Austin smiled, "Something have your attention?" he asked slyly, stepping just a tad closer. I swallowed, my eyes glancing around the hallway that was still crowded with students. "I'm focused on you, silly." _"Really focused on you, actually..."_ His smile returned, "Well I have a surprise for you." he said, reaching down to his backpack to pull out a jar of pickles. My eyes widened as excitement erupted through me. "You got me pickles?!" I jumped up and down excitedly. Taking the pickles ,I placed them inside my locker for safe keeping. Turning around, I noticed Austin looked uncomfortable. "Are you okay, Austin?" I asked, reaching to touch his forehead. After checking for any signs of illness, I relaxed a little. He swallowed and but shook his head. I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it, "Look. I know I haven't been the best of friend lately, or around really at all... But I do care about you, a lot. Things just seem different between us and I'm not quite sure how yet, but I don't want to ever lose you." My heart swelled, "You won't Austin, no matter what happens."

Austin pulled me into a hug, his arms circling around me with ease. I relaxed into him, him supporting all of my weight. His head rested on my shoulder, "I could stay like this forever." he whispered against my ear, I blushed. "I could too..."

After heading to class, Austin and I paired back up to study for the upcoming Geometry exam. "You still have to study outside of school!" Mrs. Ortega announced to the class, dismissing us off with our partners. Austin and I moved towards the back of the class so that we'd have less of a distraction. In the back of the room, a thought popped in my head. _"What if I mess with Austin?... He wouldn't be expecting it and it surely would catch him off_ _guard... But, what about Ryder..."_ "Ally?"

"Yeah?" I replied, looking at Austin, his hand rested on my knee. "You alright? You were staring off into space." his eyes narrowed with worry. I nodded my head, and smiled. "Yes, I was just lost in my thoughts is all." I gave him a sheepish grin. It was the truth after all. His studied me, "About what?" I swallowed, suddenly nervous about telling him the truth... Or part of the truth...

"Of what all we could do back here without getting caught..." I whispered, as I leaned towards his ear, making sure my breath fanned across his neck. He shivered, "What do you mean?" he squeaked out. I chuckled, liking the way I can make him nervous. "By doing this." I whispered, as I softly kissed his neck, just below his ear lobe. He gasped softly from the touch, I pulled back satisfied of my work. His face was the color of a tomato, I giggled. The rest of the class period flew by in a blur, except I couldn't shake the feeling that Ryder would be upset with me. After all, this was the plan right? To mess with him, to make him want me. If that was the case, then why do I feel this way? And did I hear a phone camera go off earlier?...

I shook my head, _"I'm just being paranoid."_ I thought, and carried on with my day.

 **A/N:**

 **I understand that some of you may or may not like Ryder. And** **while I agree that it is your opinion**

 **I wanted to say that he was meant to be at the party. He's meant to make Ally confused of her feelings, especially for Austin.**

 **Not saying she doesn't like Austin, she does. But she's beginning to question herself about Ryder as well. A love triangle if you will.**

 **Ryder is new, Ally doesn't know much about him. Austin is familiar and she knows him like the back of her hand, she's going to be torn between the two. Regardless, I enjoy reading reviews whether good or bad. Stay tuned. Any suggestions, leave in a review please. :D**


End file.
